Juego de conquista
by Saomin
Summary: Todo empezo como un juego y ahora en que terminara?...


**Juego de Conquista**

Yo: Entonces dices que me amas

Él: Si

Yo: Pero sabias lo que pasaría si me dijeras eso

Él: Claro, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Y he aquí los dos conversando de lo que paso por empezar a jugar este tonto jueguito, entonces para que me entiendan les voy a platicar desde el principio.

Todo empezó en una tarde donde nos encontrábamos conversando de cosas de menor importancia hasta que salió el tema de la película que vimos en el cine con mis amigas del colegio ya que el no estudiaba igual mío cuando empezando a caminar le dije:

Sakura: A mi me gusto la parte en el que el héroe se despide de la chica dándole un beso en la mano

Shaoran: Cualquiera puede hacer eso, sabes

Sakura: Si como no

Shaoran: Claro que si

Sakura: Pero es que a mi me gusto el detalle del beso en la mano y no de la chica que le queda viendo embobada al héroe

Shaoran: Pero bueno, y por cierto me olvidaba de comentarte que tu mejor amiga me dio un beso de despida en la mejilla

Sakura: ¿Como?

Shaoran: Lo que te dije pero, ¿Es casada?

Sakura: No

Shaoran: ¿Tiene hijos?

Sakura: No

Shaoran: ¿Tiene novio?

Sakura: Si, y yo lo conozco

Shaoran: ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Sakura: Pero por que me preguntas eso

Shaoran: Es que así yo conozco a las mujeres

Sakura: ¿Entonces como crees que soy yo?

Shaoran: Lo que pasa es que así se como se comportan

Sakura: Pero me estas cambiando el tema

Shaoran: No, lo que pasa es que es mi primer beso que recibo en la mejilla

Sakura: ¿Como?

Shaoran: Claro he recibido besos en otras partes

Sakura: ¿Cómo en donde?

Shaoran: Es que una vez jugaba con una chica a los besos que consistía en cual besara en la boca ganara y empezamos besándonos por el cuello, la barbilla, la nariz, la oreja hasta que llegamos a la boca y era de mutuo acuerdo

Sakura: ¿Como que mutuo acuerdo?

Shaoran: Que era una decisión de parte de los dos

Sakura: ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Shaoran: Y bueno solo esos besos he recibido

Sakura: Yo en cambio he recibido en la mejilla, la boca y nada más

Shaoran: Pero no te acuerdas cuando yo te bese en la frente

Sakura: No

Shaoran: ¿Como?

Sakura: Nada ya me acorde, pero y ¿Por qué te cogió de nuevo el beso?

Shaoran: ¿Por que una vez te dije que era virgen de labios?

Sakura: Pero igual, te ha besado en cambio a mi me han besado sin yo estar de acuerdo

Shaoran: Bueno, solo se dio como te dije

Sakura: Pero ambos han estado de acuerdo y a mi es a la que han besado

Shaoran: ¡Y TU LO HAS DISFRUTADO Y NI SIQUIERA LE RECLAMASTE!

Sakura: ¡CLARO QUE NO LE RECLAME POR QUE ME DEJO FRIA!

Shaoran: ¡PERO POR LO MENOS LE HUBIERAS RECLAMADO!

Sakura: ¡YO, LO QUE PASO ES QUE ME DEJO FRIA Y QUE CUANDO LE IBA A RECLAMAR YA SE HABIA IDO! Y bien que estaba yo esperándole darle con un puño en la mejilla por tremendo descaro.

Shaoran: Si como no

Sakura: Pues veras, que no era así; viendo que a ti fue a quien besaron y no a mi

Shaoran: Claro que me dio miedo y escalofrió cuando lo hizo

Sakura: ¿Pero que sentiste con el beso que te dio?

Shaoran: Nada, no sentí nada

Sakura: ¿Pero y si yo te besara en la mejilla?

Shaoran: Sintiera algo

Sakura: Pero como nada o algo

Shaoran: Nada algo

Sakura: ¿Como es eso?

Shaoran: Para que te des cuenta te parece si jugamos a quien conquista será un juego de los dos y el que conquiste al otro pierde te parece

Sakura: Creo que si, ¿pero en cuanto tiempo?

Shaoran: En dos semanas te parece

Sakura: Si

Entonces así empezó nuestro juego de conquista, en el cual pasamos el primer día tratando de que el uno este mas cerca del otro ya que como el estudia en otra colegio solo nos topábamos en la tarde para conversar como siempre de cosas que nos pasaban.

Y así paso al tercer día, nos topamos como siempre en la tarde y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por allí y el empezó con el juego:

Shaoran: Te vez muy bonita hoy

Sakura: Gracias tu también estas guapo "sonrojada"

Shaoran: ¿Me permite que le acompañe?

Sakura: Por supuesto

Cuando el me agarro la mano y de la mano libre que contenía, se la metió en el bolsillo y de allí saco un chocolate y me lo cedió diciéndome:

Shaoran: Un dulce para otro dulce

Quien no se derretiría con esas palabras tan solo le conteste:

Sakura: Gracias

He íbamos conversando como siempre cuando de la nada me pregunto:

Shaoran: Oye por si acaso tu sabes si los ángeles tiene alas

Yo le mire a la cara con una gran incógnita reflejándome y le dije:

Sakura: No lo se no le he preguntado, pero creo que si tienen ¿Por que?

Shaoran: Por que me preguntaba donde habías dejado las tuyas

Con ese simple comentario yo agache la cabeza y me coloree tanto que me quemaban hasta las mejillas, luego le dije:

Sakura: Creo que no las traje ahora pero mañana las llevó ya que si me las pongo todo el mundo me quedara viendo raro.

Shaoran: Ja jajajajajajaja

Viendo ese acto me enoje y le dije:

Sakura: ¿De que te ríes?

Shaoran: De la bonita cara que pones cuando te enojas

Y allí estaba de nuevo con sus bonitas frases, pero era tarde y debía regresar a casa así que me despedí dándole por primera vez a un chico un beso en la mejilla, y salí corriendo en dirección para mi casa con la cara muy colorada que hasta me quemaba, llegue al portón de mi casa abrí la puerta la cerré y me sobrecargue en la puerta tratando de suspirar muy poco pero sin lograrlo me salió el suspiro mas grande de mi vida y en mi cabeza rondaba el nombre de "SHAORAN", "SHAORAN", "SHAORAN".

Entonces subí las escaleras y allí pasó la tarde más bonita de toda mi vida

Mientras más tardes pasaba con el más el me iba enamorando y creo que el también lo iba haciendo, de su modo ya que yo no me quedaba atrás en forma de conquistarlo, le daba un beso en la mejilla o a veces en la unión de las mejillas, o me acercaba al oído y le decía cosas bonitas.

Así pasaban todas las tardes el con su galantería y yo con mi forma de conquistarlo, cuando al noveno día nos pusimos a conversar de un paseo que yo tenia y le puse a comentar de que había oído comentar a mías amigas de que iban a alquilar una carpa para 10 personas, y íbamos a dormir hombres y mujeres.

El me miro con una cara de susto, que ni se imaginan.

Y me dijo que quería ir, yo le comentaba que no podía o vería como lo iba a llevarlo

Pero no conforme con eso, me pidió que lo llevar aponiéndome una cara de cachorrito sin dueño, yo decidí que si, me hacia raro no estar con el en la mañana me sentía un poco triste por que tenia que esperar todas las mañanas para verlo en la tarde.

Y creo que poco a poco su forma fue cambiando ya que el era frío, tímido, reservado y con cara de enojado.

Pero mientras mas lo veía mas lo iba conociendo y sentía que su corazón brindaba calor, y con aquel juego que empezamos yo no quería terminar por que seria renunciar a el y por más que me preguntará si yo lo amaba le decía que no siempre solo que en algunas ocasiones me daba ganas de gritarle "SI TE AMO" y nada más.

Como cuando una tarde me acompaño hacer las compras de mi casa, he íbamos conversando cuando me dijo:

Shaoran: ¿No hay nada que me quieras decir?

Yo con una gran interrogante en mi cabeza le mire y le dije:

Sakura: ¿De que?

Shaoran: ¿De nuestro juego tal vez?

Sakura: No nada o mejor dicho sí

Shaoran: ¿Que es?

Sakura: Que me gusto el helado que el otro día me regalaste

Shaoran: ¡Aaaaahhhhh!

Sakura: ¿Que pensabas?

Shaoran: Nada

Sakura: Pero por que te enojas si no era nada

No me respondió y me dio un pretexto para irse.

Y ahora me ha llamado para toparnos tarde, yo como siempre salí para verlo:

Entonces salí como las otras tardes, y lo fui a ver a la casa su madre estaba y lo llamó para que salga.

Salimos a dar una vuelta por el parque, y empezamos a platicar de las cosas de costumbre como siempre, cuando me dijo:

Shaoran: Sakura necesito decirte algo

Sakura: ¿Que es?

Shaoran: TE AMO SAKURA

Sakura: Entonces dices que me amas

Se me estaba declarando allí, en ese momento y yo me quede fría cuando me dijo:

Shaoran: Sí

Sakura: Pero sabias lo que pasaría si me dijeras eso

Shaoran: Claro, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Sakura: ¿Entonces que quieres que hagamos?

Shaoran: Como en una ocasión te dije necesito que alguien me diga eso

Sakura: ¿Eso?

Shaoran: Esas palabras

Sakura: Que TE AMO TAMBIÉN

Shaoran: Sí, eso mismo

Sakura: ¿Entonces que vamos hacer?

Shaoran: ¿No se, que quieres hacer tu?

Sakura: Tú dime

Shaoran: ¿Que deseo que seas mi novia?

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Shaoran: ¿Qué quiero que seas mi novia?

Sakura: Acepto

Shaoran: ¿Como?

Sakura: Que si quiero ser tu novia

Shaoran: Entonces somos novios

Sakura: Si

Y así empezó y termino nuestro famoso "JUEGO DE CONQUISTA" con altibajos que tuvimos para enamorarnos, claro que yo ya estaba enamorada de él mucho antes, pero el no lo sabía y además eso es otra historia.

La única duda que me queda es saber ¿Quién se enamoro de quien primero?.

FIN


End file.
